Many medications can be delivered to a patient from an intravenous (IV) bag into which a quantity of a medication is introduced. Sometimes, the medication may be an admixture with a diluent. In some implementations, the IV bag contains the medication and diluent. In some implementations, the IV bag may also contain a carrier or other material to be infused into the patient simultaneously with the medication. Medication can also be delivered to a patient using a syringe.
Additionally, medication can be supplied in dry (e.g., powder) form in a medication container such as a vial. A diluent liquid in a separate or diluent container or vial may be supplied for reconstituting with the medication. The resulting medication may then be delivered to a patient according to the prescription.
One function of the pharmacist can be to prepare a dispensing container, such as an IV bag or a syringe, which contains a proper amount of diluent and medication according to the prescription for that patient. Some prescriptions (e.g., insulin) may be prepared to suit a large number of certain types of patients (e.g., diabetics). In some implementations, a number of similar IV bags containing similar medication can be prepared in a batch, although volumes of each dose may vary. Other prescriptions, such as those involving chemotherapy drugs, may call for very accurate and careful control of diluent and medication to satisfy a prescription that is tailored to the needs of an individual patient.
The preparation of a prescription in a syringe or an IV bag may involve, for example, transferring fluids, such as medication or diluent, among vials, syringes, and/or IV bags. IV bags can be flexible, and may readily change shape as the volume of fluid they contain changes. IV bags, vials, and syringes can be commercially available in a range of sizes, shapes, and designs.